Sakura's True Colors
by PompusRompus
Summary: After Ino's takes her job away, Sakura gets her revenge and show's what she's really like. Contains rape.


Sakura was hopping through the trees of a forest on her way to the Hidden Mist village. She was on her way there to help train medical ninjas in the village. Actually she wasn't supposed to be going on the mission, but after some "persuasion" on her part, Tsunade allowed her to go. She smirked at the memory of the events that unfolded that lead up to this moment.

Tsunade was sitting in her office talking with Shizune just as she came into the room with some reports she had to turn in. After taking the ninja's reports, she turned back to her assistant. "So we're going to need someone capable to do the job. And it can't just be some amateur."

"Is something wrong, my lady?" asked Sakura.

"We were just talking about who to send to the Mist Village to train the medics there." said Tsunade. "We were one of the few villages who volunteered to send someone to train the potential doctors there."

"Then I should go!" said Sakura. She was an obvious choice in this situation. She was Tsunade's best student, so she was a shoe in for the part. However she was turned down much to her surprise.

"Sorry Sakura, but no." said Tsunade. "You're needed here in the village. You're going to be running the hospital once I'm retired and..."

"But you're not retired yet!" interrupted Sakura. "When I return you can retire then. Naruto gets to travel why can't I?"

"I'm sorry, Sakura, but no." said Tsunade. Sakura tried to protest some more, but Tsunade had already made up her mind about not sending her there. "That's my final decision, Sakura. I already have someone, so please just drop it okay?"

Sakura glared at her superior and huffed a, "Yes ma'am." before leaving her office. Who the hell could it be? She was the one of the best medics in the village and this would be great practice on top of it all for her. She threw open the building's door and ran into Ino who was unusually happy today.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Sakura.

"Oh nothing major." she said smirking. "Tsunade is entrusting me with a big mission to training future doctors at that hospital in the Mist."

"That's you?!" Sakura said clinching her fists. It just had to be Ino of all people, didn't it? "Tsunade denied _me_ for _you_? I outrank you! How the hell did you get the mission and I didn't?"

"I'm sorry if she doesn't need an extra forehead oh I mean person to go on the mission." she taunted. "I just have something you don't. Well you know besides a normal sized forehead."

Sakura felt like smacking the blonde ninja as her hair hit her in her face as she walked off. How could Tsunade do this to her? She was the better ninja. She was of higher ranking. She was better fitted to training anybody than Miss Piggy. Seething with rage, Sakura watched her as she walked away with a bounce in her step and that condescending aura around her.

'I've always wanted to go and spread my medical knowledge as Tsunade did before me,' thought Sakura. 'But you stole my opportunity, Ino. You took what was mine and now I'm going to take something you cherish.'

Sakura took to the rooftops tailing Ino being careful not to get caught. When the time was right, she snuck down the ground behind her just as she was going into an alley. She struck the ninja from behind, knocking her out. Tossing the ninja over her shoulder, she headed back to her house staying in the shadows. Her folks were out of town, so she could do this more in private. She set her up in her bedroom and set up two sets of soundproof jutsus in the house. She couldn't be too careful.

She stripped her down to her panties and drawers before tying her into a chair before leaving the room to retrieve some items for herself. Ino woke up after a while and found herself tied up, but without a gag in her mouth. She tried freeing herself, but whoever had tied her up had done well. Panicked, she screamed out for help.

"You may as well stop crying out for help." said a voice. "Nobody's going to help you now."

Ino looked horrified when she heard the voice and who it belonged to. "Sakura?"

Before she could say anything, the younger woman interrupted her. "Why Ino? Why did I do this to you? Because you took away my chance to show the world how good I can be at medicine. By taking this mission over me, you showed you're not a true friend. I know you're fucking Tsunade, Ino. That's why you got this mission instead of me. When I have something you always want to take it away. Now it's my turn to take something from you."

"Sakura, I..."

"Save it." said Sakura standing in front of her. "It's too late to apologize."

She made some hand signs and in mere seconds a large bulge poked out of her black shorts. Ino looked horrified at the bulge in her pants as at that moment she knew that THING was for her. Sakura took off her shorts revealing her erect 8 inch cock with large balls to go with it. She shook her head and begged for her to let her go, but her plea fell on deaf ears. She freed Ino, but she had zero intention of letting her go.

"Get down on your knees and suck my cock." said Sakura sternly.

"W-what?" asked a petrified Ino.

"You heard me, pig." said Sakura. "Get your ass down right now and suck my hard cock NOW."

"N-no way!" stammered Ino.

Sakura came over to where Ino was and forced her down to the floor by grabbing her by her hair. She smacked her cock against her face after doing so. She pressed the tip of it against her lips, smearing precum all over them. Ino refused to open up her mouth to allow her entrance. No way was her cock going into her mouth. She choose to pinch her nose and although it took a while before Ino finally opened up her mouth for a breath of air. The moment she opened up her mouth, Sakura took the opportunity to shove her hardened cock into her mouth, making Ino deep throat her. Sakura began fucking Ino's mouth without giving her time to get over the shock and fucked her throat with great speed. Having such a large object down her throat so suddenly, Ino gagged and choked on Sakura's cock as she fucked her without mercy. Sakura grabbed had her hair in a tight grip, pounding her face, loving the feeling and site of Ino gagging on her enormous cock. She could feel herself about to come and gave no warning as she thrust her erection in one last time and shot her load down Ino's throat, not pulling out until the last drop was going down her throat.

Sakura pulled out of her mouth while Ino caught her breath from the intensity that Sakura had put her through. She looked up at the slightly shorter woman in fury. "How dare you! I thought you were my friend, but I can see I was wrong. Once the hokage hears about this, you can kiss everything you worked for goodbye. To top it all off, you won't be seeing anyone for a long time!"

The pink haired ninja just laughed at her confusing Ino. Why the hell was she laughing? She should be quivering at the thought of what the older woman would do once she got her hands on the ninja. "You actually think I'm done? Oh please. I'm a medical prodigy. I can go all night. Can you? I'm going to pound every one of your holes so hard tonight until you beg me to stop. Even then I'll pound you harder until I break your spirit. Then I'm going to do the same to Tsunade until she begs me to go on that mission."

The thought of Sakura overpowering their hokage was a feat Ino deemed impossible for Sakura to act out. While she could admit Sakura was a lot stronger than her and thus could overpower her, the older ninja was far stronger than either of them. How the hell was she planning on taking down the woman? If only she could warn her so she could watch out for her or at least stop her.

Sakura forced Ino up and made her sit in the chair and tied her up again. She forced her legs open and slowly entered her. Ino squirmed underneath her not wanting the shorter woman inside of her. Once she was all the way inside, Sakura didn't give her time to adjust and just started pounding her relentlessly. The blonde ninja cried out in pain. Sex was supposed to be pleasurable, not painful. The blonde ninja screamed for someone to help her which made Sakura smirk. What an idiot. Did she not think that the younger woman took any precautions? Trust Ino to not have any faith in her to play it safe. She had thought about telling her that nobody was coming because she had soundproofed the house and called her folks up to let them know she was staying over at her place. She dismissed the thought though since it was more fun hearing her beg and plead for mercy.

"You fucking slut!" grunted Sakura as she pounded the girl with the chair squeaking slightly as she fucked her. "You scream and cry, but you know you love this, little whore."

"Fuck you!" spat Ino. Sakura just smirked at her and pounded her until she felt herself about to cum. She let out a loud grunt and filled Ino with her hot cum. She untied her and made her get down on her hands and kness. After lining herself behind her, she rubbed her cock up against Ino's pussy before slowly inserting herself inside of her.

"You fucking bitch! Don't you dare...ah!" Ino stopped when Sakura smacked her ass hard. "You just wait until..."

"Shut the hell up, Ino pig!" said Sakura. "I've had enough outta you. I won't have you speaking down to me like you always do!"

Sakura pulled out of her, grabbed her by her hair, yanked her up and dragged her to the bed where she had Ino lay across her lap by force. Ino struggled, but given how strong Sakura was, she didn't stand a chance trying to fight her off. Once she had her down, she delivered 20 hard hits on her behind causing her ass to be red and the young woman was sobbing both from the pain and who was doing this to her after Sakura shoved her on the floor.

"Now get on the fucking floor and I better not hear you swear at me again, got it, Miss Piggy?" Ino just glared at her. Sakura slapped her across the face. "I didn't hear an answer, pet."

"Don't call me your pet!"

"Stubborn as usual." Sakura sighed. "We're going to have to fix that."

With that, she went over to her drawer and got out a pair of pig ears and snout. The taller woman refused to wear something as demeaning as that on her, but she knew she couldn't fight her off. Instead of putting them on her, Sakura told her to put it on. She told her never, so Sakura did it for her and told her to oink like the little piggy she was.

"Hell no!"

"Oink, you stupid pig!"

"Fuck off!"

"Then you give me no choice." Sakura gave her an evil grin. "I'll just find someone else who'll do it. Perhaps your mother would like to take your place while you watch?"

"My...you stay away from my mom, Haruno!" she growled. Sakura's grin got even wider and more smug.

"I don't know. You're being such a pest right now and very stubborn. Maybe I underestimated you. Your mother on the other hand would do anything to protect her little Ino. It'd be much more fun with her."

Ino, despite the pain she was feeling, lunged at her. Sakura was prepared and punched her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her and her on the floor. Ino was being difficult, but when wasn't she? The best course of action would be tying her up. That or knocking her out and that wasn't an option. She wanted her to be conscious as she punished her. She put on the nose and the ears on her and demanded that the girl oink.

Ino refused, so Sakura positioned her with her ass in the air and began beating her with a riding crop repeatedly in various places until Ino gave in. "Now are you going to behave, little piggy?"

"Y-yes!" cried Ino, her body too sore to take anymore. She took off her restraints and made her get on her hands. She thrust back inside of her and pounded her from behind, hard and fast. Ino wished Sakura would at least stop gripping her so hard or let her recover from the stings of the riding crop. Then again, this was the same woman who was fucking her without mercy and in no way was she getting any pleasure.

"Sakura, please! It hurts!" cried out Ino.

"Did I say you could talk?" the pink haired ninja as she grabbed the back of her head in a tight grip. "What did we just establish before?"

Ino didn't want to say it. This was already bad enough, but now she had to..."Oink! Oink!"

"Good, little bitch!" Sakura said as she moved her hips before speeding up again. "You're a good piggy, aren't you Ino-pig? You love my big fat cock inside of your wet pussy. All wet and dripping for me to have fun with. After this, you won't want any other dick besides mine, like the whore you are! Squeal for me and let me know how much you love this!"

Ino squealed like a pig. It was surprisingly a good impression of one which amused Sakura. Looks like she was living up to her name's meaning. She pulled out, Ino thought she was done when the pink haired ninja began fingering her asshole roughly without any lube.

"Hm, what a surprise." said Sakura as she spread her cheeks apart to relieve her hole. "Doesn't look like you've ever been fucked here, have you?"

"Don't you..." Sakura shoved a finger inside, scratching her with her fingernail. Sakura fingered her with a single digit for a few seconds before adding on a 2nd and then a 3rd. The older girl cried out and squeezed around her fingers, wanting the intruders out of her bottom.

Sakura didn't care though and slid herself inside of her. Ino cried out as Sakura fucked her no longer virgin asshole. It hurt down there as well as being uncomfortable. She wouldn't even let anyone fuck her there no matter how cute they were. She wasn't in there long and came inside of Ino's ass. Sakura told her to sit down in the chair with it facing the bed. Ino did as she was told and Sakura ordered her to give her a footjob. Ino looked at her cum covered shaft in disgust, but having no say in it, she wrapped her feet around her cock. She rubbed her feet up and down her shaft before Sakura took over for her and grabbed her ankles as she fucked her feet. Cursing, Sakura came all over her feet which Ino winced at.

Afterwards, the pink haired woman summoned 4 shadow clones. As if one Sakura wasn't bad enough, now she had 4 more. She gulped when she saw the way they were all looking at her as well as the huge erections they were all sporting. Sakura got Ino to put her dick inside of her ass while the younger girl laid on the bed. When she had begrudgingly did so, the other Sakura pressed herself inside of Inos pussy, moaning at the sensation. The third stood above her and forced her to deep throat her while the last two grabbed Ino's hand and forced her to jerk them off. All 5 Sakura's moaned while they pleasured themselves with Ino's body while said woman choked and gagged around the clones cock. Even when one came, it was never over as they would all still remain hardened and go back to fucking her. She just wanted them to stop.

"Fuck yes." moaned a clone. "Her throat is so fucking amazing! Oh shit!"

The clone above her pulled out and came all over her face while the two she was jerking off came on her also. The three stepped away while the two fucking her kept going until they came and pulled out. While Ino was sprawled on the bed covered in cum and sobbing all 5 Sakuras were furiously masturbating as you could hear the sounds of them masturbating as they stroke their cum covered shafts. They screamed as one as they all came on her, covering Ino from head to toe with their semen. The clones then poofed away and Sakura told her stand up and go near the window. Ino hesitated. It didn't take a genius to know what she was about to do.

"N-no! Please no!" begged Ino. "I promise I won't tell anyone, just please don't...!"

"I'm sure you won't. Now face the window, Piggy."

Opening up the curtains, Sakura had Ino face the window with her hands on either side of it and spread her legs. Sakura placed her hands on her hips and pounding the woman furiously. Ino felt herself go pale when she noticed someone walking by and see her. Sakura noticed this and smirked. "I see someone stopped for the free show. Maybe we should bring him in and have him fuck you. It's the only thing you're good for anyways."

Ino screamed for help, but Sakura just kept going as she watched the man keep looking on and soon an elderly man walked by and saw the show. Sakura reached from behind and played with her breast for a while and then summoned a shadow clone. She then picked her up and started thrusting inside of her ass while the clone spread her pussy lips for the men to see. When she was forced to smile and touch herself, Ino felt like crying, but she did as she was told as she smiled seductively and played with her clit. Sakura cried out Ino's name as she slipped back into Ino's pussy and came inside of her. When she pulled out, she ordered Ino to lick up some of her come. Ino reached down, scooped up her cum and licked it up, asking as if it was the most delicious thing ever to satisfy Sakura so she wouldn't do anything more...hopefully.

Luckily Sakura was finally done and put on her clothes, while Ino sobbed on the floor. How could Sakura do this to her? Sure they had their fights and they did do things to each other, but never something like this until now. As Sakura was putting on her last shoes, Ino gave her a piece of her mind. "You...you were supposed to be my friend, you fucking bitch! You're...you're worse than Sasuke!"

The medic turned and slapped her. "I'm nothing like him! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go see Tsunade. Don't try and leave. Once I close this door you're locked in here and the windows are cast with a special jutsu so you can break out. See ya."

With that, Sakura left. Once outside, she went to the outside of the her window and closed the window shutters so Ino couldn't signal for help. Now for Tsunade.


End file.
